The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of processing image data and an apparatus for and a method of encoding image data, and more particularly to an apparatus for and a method of processing image data and an apparatus for and a method of encoding image data for predicting image data efficiently and accurately.
It has heretofore been customary to convert an image of lower spatial resolution into an image of higher spatial resolution and display the converted image. For conversion of the image, more items of image data are interpolated (generated) from image data of lower spatial resolution.
If image data of lower spatial resolution comprises component signals of R, G, B, for example, then it has been the conventional practice to interpolate the image data independently with respect to the component signals.
Specifically, it has been customary to generate image data of R which is of higher spatial resolution from image data of R which is of lower spatial resolution, image data of G which is of higher spatial resolution from image data of G which is of lower spatial resolution, and image data of B which is of higher spatial resolution from image data of B which is of lower spatial resolution.
As a result, the efficiency has been poor, and a good level of accuracy could not been achieved.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and is intended to improve efficiency and accuracy.
An apparatus for processing an image as recited in claim 1 comprises acquiring means for acquiring first pixel data of a first image, and predicting means for predicting a first component signal of second pixel data of a second image using at least first and second component signals out of component signals of the first pixel data, and predicting a second component signal of the second pixel data of the second image using at least the first and second component signals out of the component signals of the first pixel data.
A method of processing an image as recited in claim 5 comprises the steps of acquiring first pixel data of a first image, and predicting a first component signal of second pixel data of a second image using at least first and second component signals out of component signals of the first pixel data, and predicting a second component signal of the second pixel data of the second image using at least the first and second component signals out of the component signals of the first pixel data.
An apparatus for encoding an image as recited in claim 6 comprises compressing means for compressing a plurality of pixel data expressed by vectors in a color space by making the pixel data fewer, classifying means for classifying the compressed pixel data into a class, memory means for storing predictive data corresponding to the class and including the pixel data expressed by vectors in the color space, and predicting means for predicting an image using the predictive data.
A method of encoding an image as recited in claim 10 comprises the steps of compressing a plurality of pixel data expressed by vectors in a color space by making the pixel data fewer, classifying the compressed pixel data into a class, storing predictive data corresponding to the class and including the pixel data expressed by vectors in the color space, and predicting an image using the predictive data.
According to the apparatus for processing an image as recited in claim 1 and the method of processing an image as recited in claim 5, a component signal of a second image of higher spatial resolution is generated from a plurality of component signals of a first image of lower spatial resolution.
According to the apparatus for encoding an image as recited in claim 6 and the method of encoding an image as recited in claim 10, an image is predicted using predictive data including pixel data expressed by vectors in a color space.